You & I
by AA897
Summary: When people reminisce about their first love, no matter what age they might have been, they usually have nostalgic expressions painted over their faces. When people recall their first kiss their brains usually remind them of the time, and circumstances under which the deed had happened. The main point is that there's a first for everything. Especially when it involves two people.


**You & I**

A&A

* * *

><p>When people reminisce about their <em>first love<em>, no matter what age they might have been at the time, they usually have nostalgic expressions painted over their faces.

When people recall their _first kiss_ their brains usually remind them of the time, place and circumstances under which the deed had happened.

When people remember their _first heartbreak_ (that usually ended with tears) a bittersweet aftertaste lingers in their souls as their minds try to repress the despairing memory.

The main point is that there's _always_ a first time for everything. Especially when it involves two people.

_Austin Moon._ What does that name even mean?

Well if you were to ask around Marino High School, you would find out that it has more than one definition.

You would probably even be shocked to discover that that particular name symbolizes all sorts of things, none of them being good either. Is it even possible for a name to carry such negative connotations you ask? It sure is.

Austin is the supposed _notorious playboy_ of the district; at least that's what his reputation suggested. Many would describe him as a huge flirt who has bedded dozens (if not hundreds) of girls.

They say that he's had plenty of girlfriends, both official and unofficial which ultimately means he's very experienced at all sorts of things. They even claim that he's amazing at everything and anything related to sex. That any sane girl would be blessed to be deflowered by him.

However, just because that's what _they_ think of him doesn't mean it's true. After all a reputation is just a reputation. It doesn't always accurately define a person, now does it?

Like they say: _never judge a book by its cover; you might miss it and never know all of the interesting contents it may harbor. _

If that's true then I guess you should never judge a boy by what others believe him to be either. Who knows what kind of troubles you might get yourself tangled in or what intriguing things you might overlook.

Ah and remember: when you assume you make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_.

* * *

><p>As the sky began to produce copious amounts of rain due to all of the water vapor condensing in the air, the people around the area fled to find some kind of shelter that they could possibly take refuge under. They didn't want to get drenched with water, who did? There was no good that came out of it. You either ended up with soaked clothes, a high fever or even worse: both which only incapacitated you.<p>

With each passing second, the rain became stronger and stronger. It was now pounding against the ground, creating pools of water. The streets were nearly barren and deserted with the exception of a few people who were still in search for a place to protect themselves from the abundant amount of oxygen and hydrogen compound.

"Come on, Austin!" Elliot hollered as he raced through the streets with the droplets of rain incessantly paddling down against his body.

Behind him, his friend, Austin, was running with a hand hanging above his head. He could feel his clothes becoming heavier thanks to the water entrapped in the fabrics of his attire and kept on moving. God did he hate the rain. It was really annoying, bothersome and seemed to cause nothing but inconvenience for people.

"Stupid weather." He grumbled bitterly as he tried to keep up with his friend. However, a car soon whizzed by and splashed the puddles of water lying on the side of the road his direction. Luckily enough the boy had fast reflexes and was able to turn away before his lips had the misfortune of tasting the dirty solution.

"Stupid drivers." He peered back and watched the vehicle disappear down the road before he continued running. Then up ahead he spotted a gazebo and to his luck there was no one there yet. By this point in time though he had lost sight of Elliot. He didn't know where the latter went but figured he would give him a call when he was securely shielded from the attack of the rain.

Once he arrived under the roof of the structure, Austin ruffled his hair and shivered. Next, he retreived his phone from his dampened pocket and dialed Elliot's number. The line rang for a couple of seconds before the call was finally answered. "Hey, where are you?" Elliot panted on the other end.

"Under a gazebo. Sorry, I kind of lost you." Austin apologized while he allowed his eyes to scan his current environment.

"Really? You just kind of lost me?" Elliot sighed, placing much emphasis on the words _kind of_ before speaking up again "Gee, if you didn't tell me I would have never noticed you were gone." He snorted out sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't have. So you're welcome. I thought I'd let you know just in case you thought I melted and died or something." He countered being just as (if not more) sarcastic.

"Well I'm glad you didn't melt or something. I guess I'll see you later then." Elliot declared.

"If this rain ever decides to stop." Austin pointed out.

After he had hung up, he checked the time on his phone and realized it was already four o'clock in the evening. He then opened his browser and looked up the time the rain was supposed to subside. When he saw that it was going to go until seven o'clock, he groaned and raked his fingers through his wet, blonde hair.

"What am I supposed to do?" He was now contemplating on his choices. Believe it or not, he actually had a couple. He could either run home (even though it was rather far), hail a taxi, try to catch a bus or call his mom. But as he thought about his options again, he omitted the last one.

If he called his mother, she would just send the driver to fetch him and Austin never really fancied the chauffers who worked for his father. He felt like they were untrustworthy and fake. Almost like a bunch of people at his new school were.

Still in the middle of making his choice, Austin suddenly heard a loud yelp which snapped him out of his train of thoughts almost immediately. From the tone, he could tell it belonged to female. And as he looked around, he saw an old woman twenty or so yards away from where he was stationed. She was kneeling on the sidewalk composed of concrete and around her bags of groceries were scattered about.

He was prepared to sprint over and assist the elder when another figure appeared, rendering him useless.

It was a girl.

She looked like she was around his age and Austin soon felt a warmness creeping up to his chest as he watched the girl carefully help the woman to her feet. Then she gave the elder her umbrella and bent down to gather the miscellaneous items lying on the ground.

He didn't know why but there was that feeling of warmth surging through his chest as he took a step towards the two of them.

The rain was still falling and although it made things a bit hazy, he was able to make out her face. The girl had a rather cute and innocent appearance. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail while a beautiful smile graced her lips. She wasn't wearing anything flashy or showy either. Just a sweater and a pair of skinny jeans.

She was, in other words, simple but at the same time, she also had this hint of sophistication to her as well.

When the girl had picked everything up, she handed it back to the elder. Austin couldn't hear what they were saying but he assumed the woman was most likely thanking the young girl for her help. Then she pushed the umbrella towards its rightful owner and to his astonishment, the girl shook her head and pushed it back towards the elder.

There was uneasiness written over the woman's face while the girl had the corners of her lips curled upwards. Then it hit Austin. She was giving her umbrella away to a total stranger. "But what about her?" He whispered as the girl waved the elder off.

Her clothes were already starting to get wet as she stood out there in the open. She looked so defenseless and vulnerable to the rain and Austin could only hold his breath. What if she got sick? What was she even thinking? Why was she still standing there? Dozens of questions were roaming around in Austin's mind as he kept his eyes fixated on the girl.

He wondered if he should call out and tell her to wait under the gazebo with him, even though he didn't really like the presence of other people near him (with the exception of his close family and friends of course).

But then, the girl moved on her own accord.

She peered left, then right and began to cross the street when she noted that there were no cars around the area. Austin thought she was heading towards him, he really did. However, he was wrong. The girl abruptly halted in the middle of the road.

Next, she stretched her arms out horizontally, parallel to the cemented road beneath her feet, and tilted her head back. A wide grin greeted him now as his mouth fell ajar.

What was she doing?

After, the girl began to spin around in circles while a string of giggles slipped passed her rosy pink lips. The raindrops kissed her over and over again as she continued to enjoy herself. It was like the rain didn't bother her at all. The scene was definitely captivating and mesmerizing. It honestly was. She looked like she was having so much fun that Austin couldn't help but feel envious of the rain.

Time slowly started to pass and the boy didn't even realize how long he'd been watching the girl play in the rain until she finally stopped and locked his eyes with him.

His breath suddenly hitched as the she cocked her head to the side. She then examined him with a curious gaze as she constantly batted her lashes at him. Internally, Austin started to panic. What if she thought he was some kind of creep? He didn't want to be mistaken for a stalker. God, why did he always find himself stuck in such awkward situations? He told himself he should turn away and break eye-contact first, but then the girl smiled amicably at him which was then accompanied by a wave.

Austin's eyes naturally rounded. Who was she waving and smiling at? He glanced around and saw that they were the only two people around. So did that mean her actions were directed towards him? Hesitantly and albeit shyly, he raised his hand and sent her a small wave.

If it was even possible, the girl's smile grew even wider as she motioned him to come out and join her. But since he didn't like the rain, he shook his head and politely rejected her offer. He thought the girl would leave him alone but it looked like she had plenty of surprises in store for him.

Before he could react, the girl ran up to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the rain's embrace. Of course Austin was flabbergasted. He stumbled onto the road and the girl shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

_"_Why are you hiding from the rain_?"_ She question innocently. _"_It's so pretty and refreshing. My grandma even told me that if you danced in the rain you could wash away all the bad things you've ever done."

For a second, the boy didn't say anything.

The girl noticed his silence and slapped her forehead once she recognized the predicament. _"_Ah why am I speaking to you, you must be busy? You probably think I'm stupid. I should improve on my social skills here or else it will be really bad for me if dad decides that we'll live here."

Just as Austin was about to tell it was okay, there was a loud honk.

The two of them looked at the BMW positioned a few feet meters away from them, the headlights blinding them momentarily. _"_Sorry, that's my mom._"_ The girl pursed her lips out as her eyebrows knitted together. "Goodbye!" She beamed cheerily and cutely before she ran to the car, not even waiting for the boy's response.

Hell! She didn't even tell him her name! And just as Austin's senses returned, the car had already taken off. "Damnit," he groaned as he shook his head. When he stared at the ground, he spotted something shiny.

He then bent down to pick it up and realized it was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a star pendant hanging on it. "Did she drop this?" He held the piece of jewelry up in the air and saw it twinkle. "I guess I'll have to hold onto it for now until we meet again."

Two and a half years passed by and every chance he got, Austin returned to that specific gazebo where he had first seen her in hopes of a reunion between the two of them (as foolish as that may sound). However, to his gravest dismay, Austin never saw the girl who danced in the rain ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>I was never one for cliché stories and yet here I am; writing one. But, this story won't be all that cliché, hopefully not. Anyways, this was just a prologue so there's a lot more to come. I can honestly say I am in love with Ally's character she's a really innocent, bubbly, and refreshing character, that I am quite excited to portray. <strong>

**Also, I really hate the title I chose so if you guys have any ideas, I would be glad to look over your suggestions. Also don't forget to watch the new episode of A&A!**


End file.
